A Thankful Thanksgiving
by Squad Unit 19
Summary: It's Thanksgiving, and Mickey and Minnie have invited their friends over to join them for dinner. But before they can make dinner, the mice must get what they need from the store, going up against a foe in the process.


Disclaimer: I don't own Disney or anything affiliated with it.

Author's note: Hello, and welcome to my 22nd fic. (20 Disney fics and 2 Kingdom Hearts fics) This story is about Mickey and Minnie. Check my profile for my idea of ages. This is a little Thanksgiving story. I want to thank Insectlover for giving me the inspiration to write this fic. Thank you very much! :)

Squad Unit 19.

* * *

A THANKFUL THANKSGIVING

It was Thursday, November 26 - Thanksgiving day. It was crisp and cool outside, but the weather was pleasant. Mickey and Minnie mouse were just coming in from raking Mickey's front yard together. Their friends were coming over later for Thanksgiving dinner, so the two young mice had raked the yard together before their friends arrived.

"Oh, my, it's cool out there," Minnie stated as she pulled off her coat and placed on Mickey's coat hanger, then she pulled off the earmuffs from her round ears and put them in her coat pocket.

"You can say that again," Mickey agreed as he pulled off his own coat and placed it on the rack. "My ears are almost frozen."

"Aww," the female mouse soothed as she looked at him sympathetically. She raised her hands and gently began to rub his ears. "I told you to wear earmuffs," she scolded softly.

"I know you did. Sorry..." She smiled soothingly at him. She knew not to push it further, and she knew he was partly paying for it, being that his ears were cold.

"Where's that ear warmer I knitted for you?" she asked.

"It's upstairs in the closet," he replied. Minnie smiled slyly as an idea came to her mind.

"Here, I know what will warm you up..." With that, she circled her arms around his neck, pressed her front against his and pressed her lips to his, her leg rising behind her. In that instant, any chills that Mickey had melted away from the warmth and power of her sweet kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, and any remaining chill she felt was dissolved in that instant from his warm and powerful kiss. The passion flowing through them warmed them from ears to toe. After about five seconds, both young lovers pulled back as they gazed into each others dark brown eyes.

"I'm not cold anymore," he said with a goofy grin. She giggled.

"I'm not cold anymore either," she grinned. Both chuckled. "Happy Thanksgiving, Mickey," she smiled.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Minnie," he smiled. They leaned close and nuzzled their noses together. After a little bit, they pulled back.

"We better start making dinner. Our friends are supposed to be here at six."

"Right. We know how Donald and Goofy are when it comes to food." Both mice chuckled at the thought.

"C'mon. Let's go get dinner started." Mickey and Minnie walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner. They prepared the turkey and ham, and then made the jello. But as Minnie started to make her banana bread, she realized they didn't have any bananas. "That's odd..."

"What is it, Minnie?" Mickey asked as he put the jello into the refrigerator.

"I thought for sure we had some bananas," she said. The male mouse's face turned a pale shade and he gulped. Minnie noticed his expression and knew something was up. "Mickey?" she started, crossing her arms across her chest. "Where are the bananas?" He could sense the slight edge her voice had to it. He gulped as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I, uh, heh... I think I might have eaten the last one after breakfast this morning..." he said a little nervously. Minnie shook her head and sighed, feeling a little upset with him.

"Mickey, I got those bananas to make my banana bread with," she scolded. "I can't make it without them."

"I'm sorry, Minnie. But don't worry! I'll run down to the store, pick up some and be back here in time for you to make it," he said, then sprinted into his living room and grabbed his coat off the rack.

"Wait up!" she called as she jogged up alongside him. "I'm coming with you. The last time you went to the store on Thanksgiving you got into a fight with Chip and Dale over a bag of chestnuts."

"I'm really sorry about the bananas, Minnie..." Mickey said sadly as his ears drooped and his tail curled up around his feet. She couldn't help it, but she thought he looked cute. And she felt what frustration she had ebbing away. She couldn't stand it if something was bothering him.

"Aw, Mickey..." Minnie soothed as she placed her hand on his cheek. "Don't worry. It's okay." He lifted his gaze and saw the warm, soothing smile she wore. Minnie hated getting upset with Mickey, but she couldn't stay upset with him very long.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you, silly. How can I not forgive you? Don't worry. I'm not upset," she smiled reassuringly. Then she leaned up and kissed him on his cheek.

"Aw, golly... Thanks, Min," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled back as she rubbed his cheek. "Now come on. We have to get some bananas," she said, pulling on her coat.

"Right. And I _did_ get those chestnuts. Chip and Dale just switched them around with golf balls," he said with annoyance as he pulled on his coat. She giggled.

"I hope we don't run into them this year."

"Me, too." Mickey opened the door for Minnie and they stepped out onto his porch as he closed the door. Then she took his hand into hers as they started walking toward his truck. They would've taken his little red jalopy, but his truck had a slightly better heater. He opened the door for her and she gave him a kiss on his nose as she crawled inside.

"Thanks, sweetie."

"You're welcome, doll." She scooted over to the center of the seat as he got in and they buckled up, then he started the truck. "I'm also sorry again about the whole 'golfballs in the nut stuffing' thing," he mentioned.

"That's alright, Mickey. I forgave you before and I forgive you know. Don't worry about it," she said with a reassuring smile. "Besides, it wasn't that bad of a Thanksgiving. It was still a good one," she added, being honest and hoping to make him feel better. "I'm sorry again for getting upset with you. It wasn't your fault. I'm really sorry, Mickey," she said sadly, feeling guilty at the memory as her own ears drooped. He smiled as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him.

"That's okay. I forgave you then and I forgive you now. Don't worry about it, kid," he said. She smiled demurely at him as she snuggled against him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She lifted her gaze to him, grinning.

"But let's keep an eye on our food this time." He grinned back.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Both chuckled, then nuzzled their noses together.

Mickey and Minnie then backed out of his driveway and drove to the store to get what they needed to make Thanksgiving dinner. Pulling into the parking lot, the mice got out and walked inside the store. They headed straight back to the aisle with the bananas only to find that there was only one bunch left. Just as Mickey started to get them, another hand also did the same. And that belonged to...

"Pete!?" both mice shrieked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," the big cat laughed. "What are you two doin' here? Shouldn't you be off, I don't know, eating a piece of cheese or something?" Mickey crossed his arms across his chest and Minnie placed her hands on her hips.

"Ha ha," Mickey said sarcastically. "Shouldn't you be playing with a ball of yarn somewhere?" Minnie grinned mentally at her boyfriend's retort. Pete just scoffed.

"What're you doing here?" Minnie asked.

"Well, little Missy, I'm here to get something for my Thanksgiving dinner," Pete replied.

"What? Catnip?" Minnie smirked. Mickey grinned mentally at his girlfriend's remark.

"A goldfish?" Mickey added.

"No, squeaky. I'm here to get some bananas for my peanut butter and banana sandwiches. What are you runts doin' here?"

"We're here to get some bananas for the banana bread we're making later," Mickey explained.

"Well, seeing as how there's only one bunch of bananas left, hows about we flip for it, eh?" Pete suggested with a grin. Mickey and Minnie knew that grin all too well. It usually meant he was up to something. Then, the big cat suddenly picked up the bunch of bananas, tossed them up into the air, letting them rotate a bit, then he caught them. "Okay, I win, gotta go!" he said quickly as he bolted away from the mice.

"Pete!" the mice yelled angrily, then both growled as they bolted after the cat down one of the aisles.

"Get back here!" Mickey ordered.

"Drop those bananas!" Minnie ordered.

"If you say so." Pete quickly picked off a banana, ate it and dropped the peel behind him - right in front of Mickey. He didn't have time to stop and hit it.

"Whooaa!" he yelped as he slipped on the banana peel and slid into a stack of canned foods, making a rather loud noise and a big mess.

"Mickey!" Minnie cried when she watched her companion crash into the cans. She instantly began to dig him out. When she uncovered his head, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. She took his arm and helped him stand up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. But I'll be even better when we can give _him _the slip." Then he turned to her. "Whaddaya say, Minnie?" She knew what that devious grin of his meant.

"You betcha!" she replied, an equally devious grin forming on her lips. "Lets show that cat who he's dealing with."

Pete ran down the aisle, carrying the bananas in his hands. When suddenly, Mickey ran into the center of the aisle, blocking his path.

"Come on, Pete. Why don't we each take half of those bananas?" Mickey suggested calmly, hoping to aviod the confrontation going further. Pete raised his hand up to his chin.

"Well let me think about it. No!" he replied, then laughed. "Now outta my way, squeaky!" The big cat charged forward.

"I didn't think you would. Oh, Minnie?" Mickey called. Minnie then ran up alongside Mickey, holding a bag of oranges.

"Hey, Pete? _Orange_ you glad to see us?" The female mouse opened the bag and poured the oranges out onto the floor. And Pete hit them. He slipped on the oranges and landed butt-first into a lobster tank, dropping the bananas. Then one of the lobsters pinched Pete's rear.

"Yeaowch!" Pete jumped out of the tank with the lobster still attached. Mickey picked up the bananas as he and Minnie laughed at the display.

"Catch ya later, Pete," Mickey grinned.

"Bye-bye," Minnie grinned. Then both mice started running down the aisle, snickering as they did.

"Oh, no you don't..." Pete managed to pull off his new friend, then he reared it back and threw it at the mice. It flew toward the male mouse and latched onto his ears.

"Ouch!" Mickey screeched. Minnie gasped at the sight, and they stopped running as Minnie began helping Mickey to remove the lobster, having to place the bananas on the floor to do so.

"Let go!" Minnie commanded as she tried to pry open the lobsters claws from her boyfriend's ears. Just then, Pete ran by the mice and grabbed the bananas.

"Hope ya have fun with yer new friend, mouse!" he laughed as he ran away. Minnie managed to pry open the lobsters claws and pull it off her lover's ears, much a relief to him as he began to rub his ears. Minnie tossed the lobster over one of the shelves and tended to her friend.

"Oh, you poor thing," she soothed comfortingly as she began to rub his ears gently. "Here." She leaned up as he leaned down and she kissed each ear gently. "Better?"

"Much," he replied. "Thanks, Minnie."

"You're welcome, Mickey," she smiled.

"Now to get those bananas."

"Right." At that, the young mouse couple took off after the cat once again. As they ran, Mickey couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ya know, it's funny. _He's_ the cat and we're the mice, yet we're chasing _him_?"

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie giggled, also finding it funny at the irony. Then something hit the male mouse.

"I've got an idea," he said.

"I'm all ears," Minnie replied. Pete was almost to the cash registers as he ran down the aisle, when suddenly Mickey ran out in front of him again.

"Aren't you ever gonna give up?" Pete questioned annoyingly.

"Nope," Mickey answered with a smirk. "Now, are you gonna reconsider sharing those bananas?"

"Again, let me think. No! No outta my way, mouse or I'll run right over ya!" Pete ordered with a dark tone.

"Heh. Go ahead and try it," Mickey countered. Pete charged at Mickey head on.

"Not so fast, big fella!" Minnie's voice said from behind the cat. The said mouse had tied an extension cord into a lasso and she tossed it at the charging cat. It looped around him and tied his arms against his sides, making him drop the bananas. "Yee-haw!" Minnie cheered as she lassoed her target. Pete tripped and landed on the floor, tied up. Minnie ran up alongside Mickey and they gave each other a high-five. "Hooray! We did it!" she cheered.

"Great job!" Mickey cheered. Mickey picked up the bananas and looked at Pete. "I can see you're a little tied up right now, so we'll be going."

"Thanks for the bananas," Minnie added as she and Mickey took off running, both laughing. Pete growled, and managed to get the cord off him. He glanced up on the shelf next to him and saw some candy canes. He smirked as he picked up two of them and threw them at the mice. The candy canes flew threw the air and hook around the mice' feet, making them trip.

"Yipe!" both shrieked. But they both landed on top of the counter at the same time and slid across the scanner. The mice jumped off the counter, laid the money on it for the cashier, then dashed for the doors. The cashier only watched with a confused look as the mice ran out the door.

"These Thanksgiving Day sales just get crazier every year..." he mumbled to himself. Outside, Mickey and Minnie stopped when they got to the truck and gave each other another high-five.

"We did it!" both said together.

"Now we can make my banana bread," Minnie said.

"Oh, boy. I can't wait to eat it," Mickey said, making her giggle. Then the young mice turned and noticed Pete walking slowly and glumly out of the store. Both mice began to feel guilty as their ears drooped and their gazes turned sympathetic. They turned to one another and knew what the other was thinking. They nodded, then began to sprint toward Pete.

"Hey, Pete!" Mickey called.

"Wait!" Minnie said. The big cat looked at the mice as they ran up to him.

"Whaddaya you want? You got yer bananas, now make like them and split."

"Wait a minute, Pete. It _is_ Thanksgiving," Mickey stated.

"So?"

"We're sorry about what happened in the market," Minnie said.

"How about you come over for Thanksgiving dinner later?" Mickey asked. Pete looked a mixture of shocked and confused.

"You want me to join you for dinner?" he asked, almost disbelieving.

"Yes. It is Thanksgiving," Minnie answered.

"So will you join us?" Mickey asked.

"Please?" both mice said together. A smile found Pete's face. Not a wicked smile. But a real, genuine smile.

"Why, sure, I'd be happy to come over for dinner."

"Thanks, Pete!" both mice said. Then Pete shook Mickey and Minnie's hand.

"Dinner starts at six," Mickey informed.

"We'll be expecting you to show up," Minnie said.

"I'll be there. Thanks, pal."

"You're welcome," Mickey and Minnie smiled. After Pete left, the mice got back into the truck and headed back to Mickey's house to start making dinner. Once they arrived, the mouse duo got right to work making the banana bread. Luckily, it didn't take them long to make it. After it was done, they finished making the rest of the dinner. Cookies were the last thing they made. And they had a fun time making them together.

The mice each put on an apron and started mixing together the cookie dough and the rest of the ingredients. As they mixed the dough, Mickey stirred the mix while Minnie added the flour. As the mixed the flour, a sly thought crossed Minnie's mind. She dipped her finger into the flour then touched her finger to her boyfriend's nose. She giggled and he chuckled. Then he returned the favor by dipping his finger in the flour and touching it to her nose, making them chuckle. Then Mickey put his finger in the flour and touched it to her cheek. She giggled and he chuckled. Then she did the same, and touched her finger to his cheek, getting a little flour on it. Both young lovers chuckled. After the mice finished mixing the batter, Mickey opened the oven door and Minnie slid the cookies into the oven.

Standing back up, Minnie pulled off her apron as Mickey also removed his.

"Thanks for helping me make dinner, Mickey. I really appreciate it," the female mouse smiled warmly.

"Aw, gosh. You're welcome, Minnie," the male mouse replied. Minnie stepped close to her boyfriend and draped her arms around his shoulders, smiling warmly.

"Making dinner is more fun when we do it to together," she said slyly.

"You got that right," he agreed as he placed his hands on her hips. Then the little girl mouse noticed the devious smile on his face. "Now I just have to get that flour off you..." Minnie smiled widely as he leaned close and a pleasurable shiver went up her spine when she felt his tongue lick her skin, licking off the flour. A moan escaped her at the delightful sensation. Pulling back, he still had that devious grin. "I got it." Then she smiled deviously as she decided to return the favor.

"Now I need to get the flour off you..." She leaned up close to him and he felt an enjoyable shiver go up his spine when he felt her tongue meet his skin and lick off the flour. Pulling back, she was still smiling deviously. "I got it." Both mice shared a little laugh.

"We better get the table ready for our friends," Mickey mentioned.

"Right. They ought to be here soon," Minnie agreed. They pulled away and began fixing the table for their friends. After they did that, they started washing the dishes together. As they stood side by side at the sink, Minnie grinned as she gently nudged her hip against Mickey's. He grinned back, and gently nudged his hip against hers. They chuckled and nudged each others hip again. After washing the dishes and putting them up, the mice leaned back against the counter together as they waited for the cookies to finish baking. The delightful aroma of chocolate chip cookies filled the kitchen, making the mice hungry just smelling them.

"Hmm. Those cookies sure do smell good," Mickey said, taking a whif of the sweet smell.

"I'll say. I can't wait to get to eat one," Minnie said. He turned to her, grinning slyly.

"Maybe we could just eat one?"

"Uh-uh, Mickey," she said, waving a finger at him. "Those cookies are for after dinner."

"But I'm getting really hungry." Then his stomach growled. "See?" She couldn't help but giggle and think how adorable he looked and sounded.

"You won't have long to wait, sweetie. Besides, you'll have turkey, chicken and dumplings, ham, biscuits and gravy," she reminded. He rubbed his hand across his stomach.

"I hope everybody shows up soon. I'm hungry." Then her stomach gurgled.

"Me, too. I hope everybody arrives soon." Then she got a sneaky idea. Nothing like a little lovin' while somethings in the oven. "How about something to tide you over until dinner?"

"What's that?" he asked curiously. She smiled slyly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her front against his.

"Me," she answered slyly. He smiled devilishly as he wrapped his arms around her slender waist. Minnie leaned up and pressed her soft, inviting lips to his warm, welcoming ones, hugging him close as her leg raised behind her. She moaned as the power and taste of his kiss took over all of her senses and made her head spin as feelings of passion and pleasure flowed through every inch of her body. He pulled her close and let out a soft moan himself as the power and taste of her kiss made his own head spin and made the same feelings flow through him. Instinctively, she began to rub the back of his neck as she kissed him passionately. He also rubbed her back as he kissed her back. After about five seconds, both mice pulled back and stared into each others dark chocolate brown eyes.

"That's one dessert I can never get enough of," Mickey grinned.

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie giggled. "I can never get enough of it either," she cooed. He leaned against the counter and she leaned onto him as they stared into each others memorizing eyes. "You know - if I had a choice between a cookie and you, I'd much rather nibble on you," she said with a shy and sheepish smile. She felt her cheeks get a little hot, but she meant it.

"I'd much rather nibble on you, too," he said with an impish smile. As they stared into each other eyes, any shyness that either felt faded away. They leaned close and touched their noses together. Just then, they heard the timer going off, indicating that the cookies were done.

"Hot dog!" both mice said, then they chuckled. Mickey opened the oven door and Minnie pulled out the tray of fresh-baked cookies. Both mice smelled of them. "Hmm," both said as the scent met their round, black noses. The mice got the cookies off the tray and put them into a clear container to keep them fresh. Just as they were finishing up, they heard the doorbell. "They're here!" both announced, then laughed. Then Mickey extended his hand to his girlfriend.

"Shall we go greet our guests, m'lady?" he asked suavely.

"Why, yes we shall, my dear," she replied coyly as she placed her hand in his. They walked hand-in-hand into his living room and opened the front door to find Donald, Daisy and Goofy.

"Hey, fellas!" Mickey greeted.

"Hello, everyone!" Minnie greeted.

"Hey, guys!" Daisy greeted back.

"We're so glad you could make it," Minnie said.

"Thanks for inviting us," Daisy replied.

"Hey, everybody!" Everybody, save for the mice who just looked around their friends, turned to see a big cat standing behind the group.

"Pete?!" Donald squawked. "What are you doing here?"

"Minnie and I invited him," Mickey answered, shocking Donald.

"Why?"

"Because it's Thanksgiving, Donald," Minnie pointed out.

"That's true, Donald," Daisy agreed. The duck sighed, and turned his face around to Pete. Pete smiled a big toothy grin.

"Oh, alright," Donald agreed reluctantly. "But I'm watching you!" he warned.

"Gee, thanks, pal," Pete said, then shook the duck's hand.

"Yeah, well..."

"C'mon, everybody. Dinner's ready," Mickey said.

"Oh, boy!" Donald and Goofy said together.

"You boys and food..." Daisy sighed as she walked in. "I had to listen at these two talking about it all the way over here." Minnie and Mickey chuckled. The mice led their friends into the kitchen where they all sat down and the mice began to serve the food. After they finished, Mickey and Minnie sat down at the table, naturally sitting side-by-side.

"Mickey, will you say a prayer?" Minnie asked. The mice took each others hand and everyone else held hands as they said a prayer. Then they began to eat. Everybody enjoyed the dinner. They laughed and talked about different things while they enjoyed their meal. Once they finished dinner, it was time for dessert. The mice got up and helped to serve their friends dessert. Once they did that, Mickey sat back down at the table and Minnie served him some dessert.

"Thanks, Minnie," he smiled.

"You're welcome," she smiled sweetly, then kissed him on his head. Then she sat back down next to him, and everybody began to eat dessert.

"Since it's Thanksgiving, why don't we each tell what we're most thankful for?" Daisy suggested. Everybody agreed. "I'm thankful that Donald managed to keep his temper under control today." Donald smirked.

"I'm thankful you kept yours under control today, too." Everybody laughed at that.

"I'm thankful that we got over here in time for the food. A-hyuck!" Goofy said, making everybody laugh.

"I'm thankful for Mickey," Minnie said as she smiled demurely at Mickey.

"Aw, gosh..." Mickey blushed. "I'm thankful for Minnie," he said.

"Oh, Mickey," she cooed, then kissed his cheek and nuzzled against him. Then the mice turned to Pete.

"What're you thankful for, Pete?" Mickey asked.

"Well... I'm thankful that you guys invited me over," he replied. Mickey and Minnie looked at each other, then they each picked up their cups of soda.

"Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!" they said together.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" their friends replied.

Everybody had a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner together. After Donald, Daisy, Goofy and Pete had left, Mickey and Minnie cleaned up after the dinner. They placed the remaining food in containers for later and cleaned up the table. After cleaning up, the mice took a rest as they leaned against the counter together.

"Boy, am I stuffed," Mickey said.

"Me, too. I couldn't eat another bite," Minnie agreed. He chuckled.

"I think everybody felt the same way." She giggled.

"Do you think Donald and Goofy could ever get full?" Mickey tilted his head up for a second before meeting her gaze.

"Nah!" both mice said, then laughed.

"I'm so glad that today went okay," she said.

"Me, too. Everybody seemed to enjoy themselves."

"Yeah, they did."

"Did you enjoy it?" Minnie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had a wonderful Thanksgiving, Mickey. And I'm so thankful that it went well and that we could spend it together." Mickey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm thankful for that, too." Both mice leaned close and touched their noses together.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mickey," she said.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Minnie," he replied. Then the mice embraced one another.

Mickey and Minnie were thankful that they had a great Thanksgiving, and that they got to spend it together and with their friends. Spending Thanksgiving together was something the young mice were very thankful for. And neither could be anymore thankful for that.

THE END

* * *

A.N.: I want to wish everybody a safe, healthy and happy Thanksgiving. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Also, the chestnuts bit was a reference to the cartoon, Mickey's Mixed Nuts. Also, I had Pete be more like he is on Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - not the dastardly villain type, but the big bully type.

Squad Unit 19.


End file.
